vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Totemic druid
A totemic druid is a druid that bases her magic off a single totem. Before and during the Third War, almost all druids were night elves. (Most are still night elves, though many tauren and a few other races now take up the path.) Night elf druids were organized into different subgroups, each with its own totem animal — the most famous, and most influential in the Third War, were the Druids of the Claw and the Druids of the Talon. Since the war, night elves (and other druids) realized that diversity might be a better option. Now, druids no longer organize themselves by totem, but instead incorporate many different animals and animalistic aspects into their repertoire. Some call themselves Druids of the Wild to represent their breadth, but as this approach is now standard, mostly they’re called just druids. Some druids, however, still follow totemic creatures. Some are old night elves who don’t see the point of expanding their views, while others are new recruits who wish to specialize.( These variants also represent druids from earlier ages, such as the Third War or the War of the Ancients.) The Druids of the Fang, now infamous for a catastrophe in the Wailing Caverns, is the largest druidic group that retains a totem, but the Druids of the Claw and the Druids of the Talon also exist.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 15 Totemic Druids *Savagekin :Primary Patron: Various (individual choice). :Shapeshift Form: Various (depends on chosen patron). :Savagekin are the most primal of druids, and bear an ancient but obscure legacy. Whereas some druids seek to command nature or bond with it, the savagekin surrender themselves to the natural world, abandoning much of their humanity to live with the beasts. *Druid of the Wild & Epic Druid of the Wild :Primary patron: Ysera, Alexstrasza, Therazane the Stonemother :Shapeshift form: Multiple :It is strongly implied that playable druids are all Druids of the Wild. These druids employ a variety of magic from multiple totems, a new practice among the druids. *Druid of the Claw :Primary patron: Ursol and Ursoc :Shapeshift form: Bear, Black Bear, Brown Bear, Polar Bear, Dire Bear, Huge Dire Bear. *Druid of the Talon :Primary patron: Aviana :Shapeshift form: Storm Crow, raven, birds of prey (hawk, eagle, etc). :These secretive druids have adopted the totem of the crow. *Druid of the Antler :Primary patron: Malorne :Shapeshift form: Stag''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 70 :Rumored druid order to have taken on totem based around Malorne.Shadows & Light'', pg. 83 *Druid of the Fang :Primary patron: Unknown :Shapeshift form: Snake, Viper, Constrictor, Dire Cobra :Leaders: Lord Cobrahn, Lady Anacondra, Lord Pythas, Lord Serpentis, previously Naralex *Druid of the Grove :Primary patron: Ivus the Forest Lord :Shapeshift form: Treant (Tree of Life). :Leaders: Arch Druid Renferal :Druids sent from Darnassus by the Arch Druid Renferal in order to aid the Stormpike in Alterac Valley. They are capable of summoning Ivus the Forest Lord by use of Storm Crystals. Misc. Totemic forms Shapeshift Forms: Moonkin, Sea Lion. References Category:Variant classes Category:Druids Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Shadows & Light